A not entirely ordinary evening
by The Midget Valkyrie
Summary: Gray was having a boring, quiet evening before his childhood friend/rival Lyon decided to pop by. Then everything went downhill. YAOI. Lyon/Gray. This is really mature content. You have been warned.


Hello everyone.

Although I have written fanfics before, I am new in the Fairy Tail fandom (writing-wise). For almost a year it have itched in my fingers to write some Ft-stories, and now have I finally managed to write my first one!

Which, by the way, is porn. Very much porn and very little plot. What can I say, I'm a dirty-minded person.

I am also heavily interested in gaysex or yaoi, and most of my future stories (hopefully there will be some more) will future two guys together. Just a heads up.

English is not my mother language and I have no beta reader. Sorry about that. I would really appreciate you pointing out eventual mistakes in reviews, so I can learn and get better.

At last; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the genius trollmaster Hiro Mashima.

I will now cease my nervous chattering and let you get on with the story. Hope you enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O

Gray sighed deeply and rested his head on the bar-desk. He was so terribly bored. The guildhall was relatively quiet and empty and he didn't feel like seeking the company of any of the other mages in there. Thanks to a nasty cold (which ironically even ice mages could acquire) he had been unable to join his teammates as they left for a job some days earlier. Instead they had brought Romeo along.

Personally, Gray couldn't stand the brat. He was happy that he didn't have to suffer the presence of Natsu's fanboy. What kind of idiot was a fan of that retarded flame-head anyway…

Unfortunately it was not much fun sitting by himself either. It was not just his team that was away; The Strauss siblings were on a mission as well as Gajeel and Levy. Not even Juvia was there to accompany him. He chewed absentmindedly on the inside of his cheek. Tomorrow morning he would go out on a job by himself, if nothing had changed.

The doors to the Fairy Tail guild were suddenly slammed open and a tall, white-haired male walked in casually as though he owned the place.

"Lyon?" Gray let out a surprised squeak, then immediately narrowed his eyes and growled. "Bastard! What are you doing here?"

Lyon ignored the stares he received from the rest of the guild mages and strolled up to the bar.

Gray stood up from his chair and crossed his arms. "If you're looking for Juvia, she's not here. She's on a mission. And if she'd been here she still wouldn't have wanted anything to do with you." He added tauntingly.

The other ice mage let out a dramatic sigh and threw himself down on the chair next to Gray's. "Oh what a pity! My dear Juvia-chan…" He glanced up at Gray who now stood awkwardly next to him. "Sit down, you look ridiculous."

"Shut up." The dark-haired youth glared, refusing to sit down. "Now that you know she isn't here you can leave."

"Nah, it's too late in the evening for that." Lyon shrugged and looked around at the other patrons, who were pretending to mind their own business. "Since I'm here, let's go somewhere!"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "And why would I want to go somewhere with you of all people?"

"Oh? So you'd rather hang out with the old men and weirdos?" The older male smirked, sending a meaningful glance at Makao, Wakaba, Jet and Droy. "Seriously Gray, let's go out for some drinks." He stood up from his chair again, brushing imaginary dust from his dark trousers.

Gray shook his head, smirking. "Drinks? Are you asking me out?" He was irritated, a feeling he always felt when in close proximity to his old friend, but at the same time he looked forward to spend some time with Lyon without Juvia in between them.

"Maybe I am…." Lyon drawled lazily, chuckling to himself when Gray started spluttering and turned beet-red.

"Wh…Whatever! Let's go." Gray huffed, turning on his heel and marching towards the entrance.

Lyon gave a nonchalant wave to the other Fairy Tail mages and followed the other out. "Anything you say… darling."

"Shut up!"

Two hours later found the two mages rather inebriated, sitting in a bar not far from the guild. At the very moment they were involved in a heated competition, based on whom of them who could do the most amusing ice cubes in the other's beer glass.

"Very mature, Gray…" Lyon muttered and rolled his eyes, making the penis-shaped piece of ice spin around in his glass as he pivoted it.

The dark-haired boy interrupted his giggling to snort indignantly. "Well excuse me for not being such a mature, OLD, gentleman as yourself." He poked Lyon in the shoulder and continued to snicker as the other swatted at him in irritation.

Age was quite a sensitive subject for Lyon and Gray waited for him to start bitching. Instead the silver-headed male sighed deeply and took a large sip of his beer.

"It's so easy to forget that you're so much younger than me." He mused. "You have no idea how shocked I was when you all were found again. How relieved I was. God, I had almost given up on you."

Gray stared at Lyon. All his attempts to rile the other up had failed. He had forgotten how much harder it was to handle Lyon than Natsu. It was much easier to argue when you were the smart, cool-headed one. Besides, Lyon was acting really weird tonight…

"Eh yeah… It was quite a shock for us as well, to find out the world had skipped seven years while we were napping." Dark blue eyes studied the older boy carefully. "Did you really travel all the way to Magnolia on a whim just to see Juvia?"

Lyon grinned down in his glass. "Sounds a bit suspicious, doesn't it?" He turned to meet Gray's gaze head on. "To be perfectly honest, no. Juvia is a lovely girl. Smart, strong and beautiful. But the reason I'm hanging after her is mostly because it's fun to mess with your pretty little head." He smirked and ruffled the scowling Fairy Tail mage's dark locks. "No, the real reason I'm here is because I decided to go for what I really want."

"Huh?" Gray furrowed his brows, looking confused. His fingers went to his shirt and started to nimbly unbutton it. "Do you want to become part of Fairy Tail or what? No way I'll let you!" He shrugged out of his shirt and let it fall.

"You're so dense it's sad." Lyon snorted, smoothly catching Gray's shirt before it could hit the floor. "Never mind. Tell me what you really think of Juvia instead." He prompted, narrow eyes travelling over the other's bare skin.

It probably had to do with the alcohol but Gray found himself not minding Lyon's rude question. He shrugged. "Well I really appreciate her as a friend. She's a great person. Mad yes. But great." He started fiddling with his belt. "I don't love her though. She's hot but well, I just don't feel that way about her."

Suddenly Lyon's hand was on his, yanking it away from his jeans. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to remove your pants in here…" He warned.

"Oh right." Gray flushed a bit and yanked his hand away. "Hrrm thanks."

"So you find her hot at least. Then can't you just be fuckbuddies?" Lyon's voice had an edge to it and his smirk looked forced.

Gray, who had just taken a big gulp of beer, choked. "Hell no! Are you insane?" He coughed, shaking his head vehemently. "She really loves me Lyon. If I just slept with Juvia and then threw her aside it would break her." He looked seriously into the other's eyes. "I would never do that to a friend."

The silver-head smiled. "That's good."

They both sat in an awkward silence for some time, sipping leisurely on their beer.

"So how many girls have you fucked?"

Gray almost choked again, slamming his glass down and glaring at Lyon. "That's none of your business, you pointy-eyed freak… God, you're asking so many weird questions tonight."

"What's the matter little brother?" Lyon smirked. "Don't tell me little Gray's still a virgin…"

"No!"

The older boy chuckled, eyes lighting up with mischief. "That's what I thought. Come on, don't be a pussy. Tell me your number and I'll tell you mine."

Gray clenched his teeth and stared down at the table sullenly. "Three." He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"That's not bad, being in your age and all." Lyon shrugged. "I've been with 27." He continued casually.

Wide blue eyes turned to him. "27?! Really?" Gray gaped, unable to hide his surprise.

"Well yeah. Haven't really had anything better to do." The Lamia Scale mage smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"God, you're awful!" Gray groaned, hiding his head in his hands. "Next, you'll probably tell me you've been with 15 different guys and are currently married to Jura…." He muttered sarcastically.

"Nah. We're just friends and I've only been with 4 guys."

"Huh." The raven paused, looking confused. "Come again?"

"What part? That I'm friends with Jura?" Lyon grinned.

"No, the other part."

"I've had sex with men."

"Oh." Gray said softly, tracing the edge of his glass with his thumb. "Like sex sex? All the way?"

Lyon leant in closer to the other, intensely watching Gray's movements. "All the way. What about you? Have you never… experimented?" He asked smoothly.

"Well… Um." Gray cleared his throat awkwardly and didn't meet Lyon's eyes. "Yeah, a bit. But not you know eh… not all the way. Not close to it."

The older mage looked surprised, then irritated. "With who? "He asked roughly.

"Oh my! Would you look at the time!" Gray stood up so suddenly he almost tipped his chair over. He put some bills on the bar-desk to pay for his beer and snatched his shirt from Lyon when the other held it out to him. He didn't put it on though. "This was… well weird but still kinda nice. I'm going home. Which hotel are you staying at?" He asked, finally meeting Lyon's eyes.

The silver-haired mage snorted. "Don't be silly, I'm obviously staying over at your place." He stood up as well and paid for his drink.

"Don't just go decide something like that on your own…." Gray half-heartedly protested, but didn't say more on the matter as Lyon followed him out from the pub.

As it was quite late at night, the streets of Magnolia were practically abandoned, with the exception of the city's resident drunkards and a few rebellious teenagers.

So Gray found himself side-by-side Lyon in the chilly, dark night. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they left the pub and there rested an awkward tension between them. Fortunately there was only a short walk to Fairy Tail boy's dormitory where Gray lived. Not that he was sure that the tension would ease once they got inside… The raven frowned. He decided to try to talk to the other some more.

"So what do you prefer?" He asked, in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.

"Hmm?"

"Whom do you prefer to sleep with, boys or girls?" At once, his cheeks started to flare and he cursed himself inwardly for the stupid conversation topic.

"Guys, no doubt." Lyon answered immediately. "It's rougher, more exciting." He wrapped an arm around the raven's shoulders and smirked when the other jumped at the motion. "What about you?"

The younger mage tried very hard to not let his nervousness show and willed his blush to go away. "I already told you, I haven't slept with guys." The Fairy Tail dormitory suddenly came into view and Gray let out a deep breath, relieved. "From what I've tried I'm not sure what I prefer. I like being with girls, but it feels like it's more of a challenge with a guy. Like, girls are always waiting for you to take the initiative and usually let you be the dominating part. Guys don't. They just take what they want." He shrugged Lyon's arm off and opened the front door.

Lyon seemed surprised by the honest answer and followed the other mage inside. "And who was it you've been fooling around with now again?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not going to tell you so just drop it." Gray snapped, stomping up the stairs to get to his dorm room.

With a sharp grin the silver-head stalked after the other, stopping to lean against the wall as the raven was busy with locking up his door. "Was it with Natsu?"

Gray let out a sound between a snort and a groan as he trudged into his small apartment, immediately dumping his shirt on the floor. "God no. Not sure the idiot even knows what sex i…?!"

As soon as Lyon had closed the door behind himself he laid both hands on the other's shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.

"Bastard, what the hell are you doing, you wanna fight?" Gray growled, clenching his fists and lowering the temperature in the room drastically.

The older male just shook his head calmly, studying the other with dark eyes. "No. We are just going to continue your exploration of gaysex."

Gray's eyes widened to a ridiculous size. "P..Pervert!" He squeaked, hands coming up to grasp at Lyon's jacket uncertainly. "Who do you think you are, just deciding that by yourself!"

"I'm a guy. I take what I want." Lyon smirked, quoting Gray from earlier. "Now stay still. I'm going to kiss you."

"Like hell you are! Let me go! This is wrong Lyon, you're like my brother…"

"I am NOT your brother Gray." Lyon growled, dangerously low and promptly leant forward to mash his lips against Gray's.

The raven froze all over at the feeling of Lyon's lips against his own. It was just a simple press of skin against skin, but it was still enough to blow his mind. He just stood there, hands still clenched loosely in the other's jacket, trying to process the situation as Lyon slowly massaged his lips with his own.

"Mmf.. Wait!" Gray finally defrosted his brain and started to think. He pushed Lyon away. "We can't just do this!" He spluttered, cheeks flaming red. "We're friends, it'll mess up everything."

The silver-head smiled lazily. "Gray. You're thinking too much." He smirked. "Never thought I'd have to say that to you…" Gray scowled and pushed harder at Lyon's shoulders.

"No seriously. Just relax and try it, okay?" He leant in closer again, cupping Gray's face in one hand. "It'll feel good, I promise." He murmured, before closing the distance between them and capturing the raven's mouth again.

For reasons unknown to even himself, Gray heeded Lyon's advice, closed his eyes and tentatively kissed back. The older mage made a soft sound of appreciation and started to run the tip of his tongue lightly over the seam of Gray's lips, trying to coax him into opening his mouth.

When Gray finally relented and uncertainly parted his lips, Lyon quickly slid his tongue inside. Using his hand to tilt the other's head, he stealthily mapped out every corner of Gray's mouth. When the other let out a low moan he smirked and slyly rubbed their tongues together, letting them twine and slide in a far from innocent away.

Gray was still having a hard time to wrap his head around things, but damn, that annoying not-brother of his certainly knew how to kiss. He found himself tingling all over, wanting more and wanting it now. Not wanting to let Lyon take the lead completely, he pushed Lyon's tongue out of his mouth and instead invaded his. While kissing the other deeply, his hands had started to run up Lyon's arms and over his shoulders on their own accord.

The fair-haired ice mage let out a surprised noise, but quickly retaliated by sucking hard on Gray's tongue. One of Lyon's legs found it's way in between Gray's and he gently pushed up against the other's crotch.

The raven let out a gasp, and pulled back slightly. He breathed deeply and tried very hard to not rub up against Lyon like a horny dog.

"Does it feel good yet?" Lyon breathed against his lips, eyes glittering, hands carding through Gray's dark strands.

"Fuck you." Gray growled, breath hitching as the other put more pressure against his erection.

Suddenly the silver-head took hold of Gray's wrists, and forcefully pinned them to the wall above his head. Ignoring the younger's angry snarl he bent his head and started to trail light kisses up Gray's neck.

"Now tell me what other guys you've been with." He whispered into Gray's ear, pinning him harder when he tried to break free.

Gray rolled his eyes, clenching his teeth. "Can't you just forget about that already?" He squirmed slightly as Lyon's free hand travelled down his bare chest.

"No." With a wicked grin, the older mage's fingers found a nipple and gave it a sharp twist.

"Ah god.." Gray gasped, eyes squeezing shut. His hips had started to roll slowly against Lyon's.

"I'm flattered, but Lyon-sama is enough." Lyon smirked, tongue running lightly along the shell of Gray's ear. "Come on now, don't make me wait…" His fingers crept over to the other nipple, flicking it in warning.

"A..asshole…" Gray panted. "Fine. It was with Loke." He said, voice rough. "Just a bit of fun, nothing serious."

Lyon paused his wet exploration of Gray's ear and frowned. "Loke? Isn't he one of Lucy's spirits?" His fingers skimmed down Gray's torso, caressing his taut stomach.

"Used to be a Fairy tail member before… uh" Gray gasped when Lyon bit his earlobe. "You're distracting me!" He turned his head to glare at Lyon.

"Oh sorry." A cold thumb traced lazy circles over Gray's hipbone. "Before what?"

"Before Lucy saved him and made him his spirit." The raven let his head fall back and rest against the wall.

"Mhm. And what did you do? Kissing?" Lyon growled, tightening his hold on Gray's wrists.

The younger glared back. "Yes, kissing. What's your fucking problem?"

"Did he do this?" The hand that had previously been like a vice on Gray's hip suddenly was on his crotch. Lyon's eyes were dark as he started to roughly grind the heel of his palm against Gray's denim-clad erection.

"Nghh… No.." Gray groaned, biting his lips and thrusting his hips against Lyon's hand desperately.

"Good." The older mage said curtly, continuing to fondle Gray through his trousers. He bent his head to suck at the raven's collarbone, not stopping until a dark bruise marred the otherwise perfect, pale skin.

Gray's eyes were tightly shut and his breath laboured. "Release my hands." He demanded.

Lyon wordlessly did what he asked and let go of his wrists. Immediately Gray's hands were on Lyon's jacket, yanking it open and throwing it to the floor in a hurry. "Damn bastard! Think it's okay to hold me down and grope me everywhere…" He growled, pushing away from the wall and forcing Lyon to step back. "If we're doing this then I'm touching you as well."

The silver-head smirked and nodded as Gray made short work of his shirt buttons. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He shrugged out of his open shirt, arms wrapping around Gray's waist and pulling them tightly against each other. "At least not yet." He mused, hips slowly undulating against Gray's, making their erections bump and rub against each other. "Someday I will have you tied up, completely at my mercy." He grinned like a shark and nipped at Gray's lips.

"In your dreams, pervert…" Gray huffed, hands running up Lyon's sides and then down his broad back.

"I always get what I want, sooner or later." The older mage shrugged, then before Gray had time to counter he engaged him in another kiss. This time they kissed roughly, teeth and tongues battling heatedly.

Gray started to move them towards the bed, not even slightly interested in protesting anymore. When the back of Lyon's knees hit the bedside, the younger mage quickly pushed him down on the soft mattress and then crawled on top of him, not breaking the heated kiss.

Lyon growled into Gray's mouth, biting his bottom lip as both his hands trailed down the raven's back to stop on his ass.

"Someone's certainly getting "fired up"." He smirked, hands kneading Gray's buttocks leisurely.

The younger ice mage let out an amused snort and buried his face in Lyon's neck. "Please don't quote Natsu while groping my ass." He kissed down the other's throat, holding himself up with one hand while the other on busied itself with Lyon's fly.

Lyon groaned when that slender hand dived into his trousers, continued into his underwear and grasped his hard cock firmly.

"Ghu.. Got it," He grunted, hips tilting up against Gray's hand. "No Natsu references during sex." He removed one hand from the other's rump and twisted it in Gray's hair, yanking on it slightly. "Damn Gray, are you sure you didn't do this with Loke?" He joked, jaw clenching as Gray's fingers lightly skimmed up and down his erection.

The raven hummed, trailing small kisses and nibbles over Lyon's jaw. "Pretty sure." He slowly rubbed his thumb over Lyon's cockhead, smirking as the other gasped. "It's not like I've never touched a cock before. I've actually got one myself."

"Yeah about that…" Lyon snarled, not happy with his present position. "Let me show you how it's really done." With one sharp twist of his whole body, he managed to roll Gray over and reverse their positions.

"H..hey!" Gray managed to squeak out before the silver-head shoved his tongue into his mouth, roughly thrusting it in and out. The raven moaned lowly, pushing himself up to rest on one elbow as his other hand caressed Lyon's strong chest and abdomen. Before he knew how it'd happened, both his trousers and boxers were off his hips and pulled down to his knees.

The older mage drew back to rest on his knees, quickly pulling the hindering garments off of Gray's legs. "Lube?" He grunted, hands resting on Gray's thighs.

Gray once again failed to fight off a blush and hissed in protest as Lyon spread his legs to kneel in between them. "Drawer," He reached forward to yank at Lyon's opened trousers. "But I don't want to be the only one naked…"

The silver-head smirked and pulled off his own trousers before reaching over to fish up the tube of lube from the drawer. Gray sneaked a glance at the other's cock, figuring it to be just a little bit bigger than his own.

"Like what you see?" Lyon waggled his eyebrows, squeezing some of the oily substance into his palm.

"Hardly." Gray smirked back then promptly choked as Lyon's wet hand took hold of his erection.

Lyon scowled and stroked the other's cock roughly, laying his other hand on his chest and forcefully pushing Gray down flat on his back. "Be quiet brat."

Gray panted heavily, looking up at Lyon with half-lidded eyes.

"That's right, you just lay back and enjoy." The older mage whispered, eyes hungrily scanning the other from top till toe. "You're so fucking beautiful."

The raven glared, his flush darkening. "I'm not a bloody girl." He swatted at Lyon's hip in irritation, then moaned loudly as Lyon started rolling his balls in one oily palm.

"Hush." The silver-head breathed and molded their lips together again, muffling the other's sounds of pleasure as he continued to caress and rub Gray's cock.

Gray's hands wandered all over Lyon's back, finally grabbing his hips and trying to pull him down against him. He wanted the older mage even closer, even though he would rather die than admit to that. And then suddenly, Lyon's fingers had wandered down to a place where Gray hadn't even touched himself.

The raven's eyes shot open and he tensed up as one finger pushed lightly against his entrance.

"What do you think you're doing…" He licked his lips nervously, scowling up at Lyon.

The older mage raised one eyebrow. "I thought that was pretty obvious." He let his thumb swipe teasingly over the head of Gray's cock, at the same time running his finger up and down between his buttocks. "Come on, you'll like it."

"Do you like it?" Gray grumbled, hips twitching slightly at Lyon's touches.

"Ehm no, it's not really my thing." The silver-head admitted, thumb circling the tiny hole slowly.

"Then what makes you think I would like it?!" Gray growled, hands clenching around Lyon's biceps tightly.

Lyon smirked. "Because it feels like something someone like you would like. And," He continued before Gray had the chance to blow a fit, "I really want to be inside of you."

With that he swiftly pushed one slick finger inside Gray.

The raven frowned and rotated his hips slightly, finding the sensation of something up his ass odd and awkward. "Bastard! I didn't even say it was okay." He snarled, dark eyes narrowed.

"You're so damn whiny my ears will start to bleed." Lyon rolled his eyes, then started to thrust his finger in and out, twisting and curling it inside the tight orifice. At one special curl of his finger, Gray gasped and tensed up again. Lyon smirked and rubbed harder at that spot, making the younger mage roll his hips with a low whine.

"Shit… what is that?" Gray panted, eyes gone completely black with pleasure.

"Told you you'd like it." Lyon purred, leaning down to kiss one of Gray's nipples. At the same time he slowly added a second finger inside Gray.

The Fairy tail mage hissed and clenched onto Lyon's shoulder hard, nails biting into the other's skin. "It's… It feels really weird." He grunted, eyes rolling back when Lyon bit down on his nipple.

"It's because you're unused to it." Lyon's voice was rough with excitement. He continued to place small kisses and nibbles all over Gray's guild tattoo as he pumped his fingers and scissored them inside the other's body. "You're so damn tight inside." He rasped, making both fingers press up against Gray's prostate again, earning a groan. "And warm. Huh, must be the only place on you that's warm." He mused.

"Stop babbling about my body temperature and hurry the fuck up." Gray arched his back and rolled his hips slowly against Lyon's hand.

The silver-head smirked and dipped his tongue into the other's quivering navel. "Tss impatient… As you wish." He said smoothly, spreading his fingers wide inside Gray's tight channel. When the raven gasped and bucked he carefully pressed yet another finger inside.

Gray's tangled his hands in Lyon's hair and clenched his teeth. "Aah s' full…" He mumbled, sweat dabbing his forehead.

"You're doing great." The Lamia Scale mage purred, changing position to lean down and kiss Gray, matching the thrusts of his tongue with the tempo of his fingers, pushing his tongue inside the other's mouth at the same time as his fingers moved deeper inside.

Gray moaned into Lyon's mouth and stroked down his back, trembling all over as the older mage started rubbing at his prostate again.

Soon Lyon pulled back, slowly retracting his fingers from the now twitching opening. Gray opened his eyes and looked up at the other, his brows furrowed.

"Don't worry, we're not finished yet." The older ice mage leant down to press a kiss on the other's nose. He then turned to the side and grabbed his trousers, starting to search through the pockets as Gray slowly sat up, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Ah, there." Lyon pulled out a condom, ripping it open looking triumphant. The raven blushed again and scowled.

"You're certainly well prepared…" He muttered, blue eyes locked on Lyon's hard cock as the other quickly rolled the plastic wrap down his length with an experienced hand. "Were you really so sure you'd get Juvia into bed?" He continued, letting out an irritated huff as he was pushed down on the mattress again.

The silver-haired mage sighed as he spread Gray's legs wide and located himself between them, condom-clad cock in hand. He quickly squirted out some lube on his erection and stroked himself twice to spread it out nicely. "I've already told you that I didn't come here for Juvia." He placed his other hand beside Gray's head and looked down on him heatedly, erection resting against the other's opening.

"I told you I came here to take what I want." He whispered, brushing his lips against the raven's lightly.

Gray was tense all over, feeling Lyon against him so intimately. He wrapped his arms around the other's strong waist, gazing up at him. "And what is that?" He murmured.

Lyon rolled his eyes and started pressing into Gray. "Idiot." He growled, shoving all the way in one punishing thrust. "You, of course."

The younger mage bit his lip to not let out a pained gasp, his legs trying to close themselves instinctively.

"No, you don't." Lyon took hold of one of Gray's thighs and pushed it up against his chest. "Relax, you're tensing up as an old woman."

"Uuh fuck you!" Gray gasped, nails scratching down Lyon's chest as the other slowly pulled out, just to thrust in again.

The silver-head snorted, then groaned as he buried himself to the balls in the other. "Sorry, but I'm doing the fucking sweetheart."

"B..bastard…" Gray panted, wrapping his legs around Lyon's waist and arching up against him.

The older mage moaned at the friction and started thrusting rhythmically, nibbling at the other's ear.

After some thrust Gray let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall back against the pillow. "You're not hitting that place anymore, where did it go?"

Lyon paused the pumping of his hips and frowned. Then he suddenly pulled out, making Gray let out a low whimper. "Get up on your knees and face the headboard." He ordered, voice low.

"Stop ordering me around…" Gray growled, but did as Lyon said. When kneeling with his back against Lyon he turned his head and glared at the other. "Now what? You're going to fuck me like a dog?"

"Yes exactly." Lyon kneeled behind Gray and ran his hands down the other's muscular back. "Hold onto the headboard." He grunted, before grabbing the raven's hips and slamming back inside, hitting his prostate dead on.

Gray's eyes shot wide open and he almost fell forward, before he remembered to grab onto the headboard. "AAH god there it is, more there." He babbled, rocking back against Lyon.

The silver-head hummed in answer and continued to angle his thrusts so his cock would brush up against the other's pleasure spot. "You feel so fucking good." He rasped, biting Gray's neck as he fucked into him with powerful thrusts.

The younger mage just panted and removed one hand from the bedpost to reach back and clasp Lyon's hip, urging him on.

"Mm, you like this, don't you?" Lyon groaned, stilling his hips as one of his hands travelled up to cradle Gray's head, fingers rubbing against his lips teasingly. "Who'd have known you love to get fucked?" He laughed roughly when Gray bit his fingers hard.

"Move…" Gray growled, nails digging into Lyon's hip in warning.

"With pleasure." Lyon smirked, making sure to rub his cock back and forth over the raven's prostate teasingly before he continued his bruising pace.

Gray let his head fall forward as Lyon let go of his face, and he panted harshly, damp bangs hanging down into his eyes.

Lyon placed his palm over the other's chest, steadying him and making it possible to pull Gray back against him during every thrust. "Gorgeous…" He moaned, speeding up his thrusts even more, shaking the other's body with every rough push of his hips.

Gray whimpered and licked his dry lips, easily following Lyon's movements.

The older mage grabbed one nipple between two fingers and pinched hard, at the same time snapping his hips forward as hard as he could. Gray arched back and let out a broken moan.

"Are you close?" Lyon nosed into the other's ear, continuing to roll the abused nipple between his fingers.

Gray panted erratically, now covered in a fine layer of sweat. "Yeah…" He groaned, hand tightening on the bedpost.

"Me too." Lyon whispered, reaching down to grasp Gray's erection, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts.

The raven whined low in his throat, and bucked into Lyon's hand desperately. He turned his head back against Lyon and captured his lips in a heated kiss, tugging on his fair hair harshly.

Lyon growled and bit down on Gray's lip, thumb swiping over his cock-head insistently. "Come." He said lowly, pushing in as deep as possible.

Gray choked off a whimper, panting open-mouthedly against Lyon's lips as his entire body tensed, every muscle straining. Then he shuddered violently and came hard, cum running over Lyon's fingers and shooting down on his bed.

Lyon cursed loudly as Gray's ass clenched hard around him, pulling his orgasm out of him. He bit down hard on the raven's shoulder, muffling his moan as he emptied himself deep inside the other.

Both ice mages stayed in the same position for a minute, while trying to catch their breaths. At last Gray let out a disgusted sound and pulled away from Lyon, making his now soft cock slip out.

"I feel all yucky inside now…" He grimaced, eyeing his now dirty sheets sourly.

Lyon let out a deep breath and flopped down on his back, arms spread wide. "Just take a shower." He murmured tiredly, eyes already closing. "Man, that was great."

The Fairy Tail mage got up from the bed, wincing at the unfamiliar ache in his backside. He glanced down at Lyon, frowning. "Earlier, when you said you wanted me, did you mean you just wanted to fuck me or…" He bit his tongue, cheeks heating up again.

The sprawling mage opened one eye and looked up at the fidgeting raven. "Sure, I really wanted to fuck you. But I'm not satisfied with that." He sighed, closing his eyes again, a relaxed smile on is face. "I want all of you. Now run off and shower." He waved his hand dismissively. "God, I'm beat…" He groaned into the pillow.

Gray continued to stare quizzically at Lyon for a while, before shaking his head and turning towards the bathroom. He smiled wryly.

"You're a dick." He muttered fondly, before closing the door behind himself. He would take a nice cold shower and then join Lyon in bed. Washing the sheets would have to wait until tomorrow.

O-O-O-O-O

Well, what did you think?

Please let me know in a nice little review!

Thank you for reading!

/The Midget Valkyrie


End file.
